ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 764
Different From Before is Round 764 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo, Mashiba Ryō, Toho Coach, Yagi Haruhiko and Kamogawa Genji Summary The spar between Makunouchi Ippo and Mashiba Ryō will only be 3 rounds. When Ippo tried to shake hand at the start, Mashiba ignored him. Yagi Haruhiko thought it odd that Mashiba was wearing head gear, but he knows how strong Ippo's punches were., where even the Grim Reaper was afraid of getting hurt for the sake of practice. Kamogawa told him that Mashiba knew that Ippo wouldn't be able to fight at 100% with out it, where he wanted to take Ippo on when he is serious. Kamogawa added that if Ippo didn't take it seriously, he would get serious hurt. Ippo agreed since he can tell that Mashiba wanted to kill him, or really hated him. The spar started. Ippo was surprised at Mashiba's reach when the Flicker started to hit him. Kamogawa yelled at him for fighting at a distance, and to use his own style. Ippo pushed ahead and charged at Mashiba. Mashiba's Coach was shocked at Ippo's defence since Masiba's punches are able to get through most boxer's guard. He knew Ippo must have some monstrous strength, and shown no signs of weaking. Mashiba believed Ippo was a train coming straight at him. Ippo was able to get close range easily, and land a body blow on Mashiba. Mashiba's coach though Ippo's punched improved, where his entire body is behind it. Yagi thought the spar remind him of the Rookie King Tournament. Masiba remembered their past spar, where it makes him want to throw up. He thrown a chopping right, but Ippo dodged it. Ippo was close range, but Mashiba threw a lot of fast punches at him. Ippo kept weaving and dodging his head while moving forward. Mashiba's Coach knew they couldn't have asked for a better sparring partner for Mashiba since Msahiba was having trouble with his long arms close range. They kept on becoming a weakness, since a shorter roation is needed close range. He hoped this spar will help Mashiba overcome it. Ippo was close range against, when Mashiba thrown a Right Uppercut hitting him. Mashiba thought Ippo never learned anything new, where pissed him off. Kamogawa knew Mashiba didn't have that type of punch before, where it was proof of the progress that he had made. Ippo was shocked by Mashiba's punch, and he knows that he can't get close to him, but if he was too far away he will get pinned down again. He needed to step in, where he started to weave his head more turning it into the Dempsey Roll. While they were fighting, all the training in the gym had stopped since they are watching them spar. Mashiba's coach wanted them to continue training when someone commented that studying something like this is really helpful, where you could sell tickets to a spar like this. Mashiba's coach somewhat agreed. Category:Manga Category:Volume 80 Category:Manga Chapters 701 to 800 Category:Manga Chapters